Secret Smile
by RosseDiRousseau
Summary: Nadie conoce tu sonrisa secreta


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"SECRET SMILE/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Una de tantas discusiones, se había trastornado. Las voces elevadas, acompañaban los ademanes, cada uno queriendo imponer la voluntad del otro. Exasperado, Miguel opto por ser el adulto y salió de la habitación, sabía que de seguir ahí, su tolerancia desaparecería por completo. El menor de los hermanos Gray, dejo escapar una maldición, tirándose a la cama, sin reparar que en todo ese tiempo, un pequeño espectador, observaba la querella domestica.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pretendiendo ignorarlo, como tantas veces hacia, Rafael se disponía a cerrar los ojos, aunque reparo en algo que el castaño intruso sostenía. Su cólera, lejos de desvanecerse se convirtió en una desesperación al ver el objeto, tratando de arrebatarlo, consiguió el resultado contrario, Samuel aprovecho su estatura y velocidad, para reunirse con su padre en la planta baja.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Con una rabia contenida, el pelinegro sostuvo su rostro entre las manos ¿Qué caso tenia gritarle a un niño que no entendía razones? ¿Acaso serviría explicarle que justo que aquello que acababa de sustraer, era para él lo más preciado?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Buscando la manera de serenarse, Miguel, sorbe algunos tragos del te amargo, que se ha hecho habitual consumir. Al mirar por la ventana, trata de pensar, en la forma de dialogar con su arisco hermano menor, vagas imágenes de él, siendo pequeño, pasan ante sus ojos, cuando Samuel llega a buscar refugio en las piernas de su progenitor. En cierta forma, el carácter y la manera brusca de su hijo, le recuerdan a Rafael, en la misma edad que el castaño posee ahora.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sus padres, hicieron de su hogar, un lugar cálido, la familia Gray era amorosa, y ninguno de sus miembros podía quejarse de carencia alguna. Anna, a pesar de tener una salud precaria, conseguía mantener las cosas en orden, para sus tres hijos, brindándoles todo el amor y afecto, así como Dake, cuya única misión, consistía en velar por sus herederos, inculcándoles valores, que esperaba los convirtieran en hombres de provecho, tal como lo era élp  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A pesar de vivir juntos, cada uno tenía una marcada personalidad, Gabriel, el mayor, además de destacar por ser el único con cabello dorado, era de carácter risueño, y flexible; Miguel, apenas un año menor, se caracterizaba por ser asertivo. Años después, llegaría al mundo, Rafael, quien desde que naciera, necesito cuidados, debido a su frágil condición.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Esos mismos cuidados, germinaron en el, una actitud caprichosa e insolente, cualquier cosa que Rafael, pidiera, le era entregado, lejos de negarle algo, sus padres vivían adivinando la forma de satisfacer sus deseos.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Con sus hermanos, era el mismo efecto, Gabriel encontraba encantadora la forma, en la que sonreía Rafael, con tal de ver cumplido su deseo , en cambiop  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Miguel, trataba de buscar la manera en que su hermano menor, aprendiera a valerse por sí mismo, pero debía admitir que la candidez en que le sonreí, terminaba derrotándolo.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Una calurosa tarde, con Rafael en los hombros, Gabriel conversaba con Miguel, de cosas sin importancia, era la típica rutina, sin novedad que los alterara. Siendo esa tarde una clara excepción.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"La ambulancia, los vecinos, y esas luces intermitentes. Rafael pocas veces se permitía recordar el día en que su padre muriera por un infarto. Era como si el funeral, y los posteriores días, se disolvieran en un mar de imágenes borrosas e inconexas.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tan débil de cuerpo como de espíritu, el haber perdido al único hombre que amara, le habían orillado a pasar su existencia recluida en el lecho, respirando quedamente.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lo único que se veía, era la ventana de la habitación de su madre, dejando entrar el viento otoñal. La silueta de Anna recortaba la luz. Apenas si podía recordar su voz, pero si el tacto tierno, con el cual acariciaba sus revueltos mechones.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"En tanto sus hermanos mayores, a tan temprana edad, debían encargarse de administrar aquel hogar, el menor ahora dedicaba sus energías a tratar de hacer sonreír a su madre. Quería devolver ese gesto encantador, que brindaba calidez en su corazón.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ahora, era él quien cumplía el menor de los caprichosos de una madre que en medio de delirios y estados de lucidez, trataba de mantenerse en este mundo.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Y fue que ella se lo obsequio. Era su séptimo cumpleaños, y en medio de listones, Rafael extrajo un muñeco de felpa. Un oso que su propia madre le había confeccionado. Miguel y Gabriel intercambiaron miradas al ver con atención el oso. Era perfecto en todos los sentidos.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Solo que en su rostro no había sido dibujada una sonrisa.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Junto con el oso de felpa, un sobre con una pequeña carta. La cual no fue abierta, ni siquiera hasta días después, justo cuando su madre estuviera debajo de una losa cubierta de rosas y al lado de su amado.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"La casa estaba vacía, cuando Rafael despertara de su tormentosa siesta. No se había querido desapartar del lecho de Anna, pero su cuerpo le exigía alimentarse.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Entonces le vio. Gabriel, quien era un adolescente a pasos de ser un adulto, le devolvió la mirada, una mirada llena de dolor y rencor. El menor intentop  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"preguntar porque su hermano mayor llevaba una maleta, pero su voz le impidió hablar, antes de que el rubio saliera por la puerta.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sentado en la escalera, infantilmente abrazaba a Teddy, esperando a que Miguel volviera y le explicara que sucedía. Pero el reloj marcaba mas de medianoche y el sueño le había vencido.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"El hermano intermedio, llego acompañado de otros individuos. Rafael les reconoció, eran sus compañeros, pero por el estado en que su hermano caminaba, adivinaba que no se encontraba en todos sus sentidos.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sucedió, que Gabriel había huido sin dar alguna explicación. Miguel, ensimismado, busco consuelo en sus amistades.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Con un rostro impasible, Rafael comenzó a aislarse. Su corazón inmaduro, no le permitía procesar el abandono al que inconscientemente había sido relegado. Cerrando sus emociones, el dolor era su única compañía.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"¿Por qué complacer a los demás cuando más lo necesitabas te olvidaba?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Los años pasaron, y su forma de ser le impidió tener algún contacto. La sociedad, acostumbrada a relegar aquellos miembros que no son aptos para la convivencia, lentamente le dieron el lugar de un renegado, un antipático que no valía la pena conocer.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fue cuando por primera vez en años, un nuevo objeto de capricho pasó delante de él. Un elegante y joven profesor rubio, despertó sentimientos que no pensó que existirían.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Deseaba ser correspondido, a tal grado, que no dudo en entregarse. Su cuerpo poco valía por obtener una aprobación.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pero las palabras que salieron de los labios de Vincent, fueron las contrarias. El frio clima de ese día, apenas podía sobrepasar el cómo su alma nuevamente se inundaba de soledad.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Había sido abandonado una vez y ahora sin piedad lo era de nuevo. Vacilante y sin saber de si, dio con la única alma buena con el.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pero Elise no merecía ser mancillada con sus pecados, por lo que decidió alejarse. Era mejor que lastimarla como lo habían hecho con él.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ahora no permitiría que los medicamentos de nuevo nublaran sus sentidos.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Harto de dormitar, los había desechado y era ese el motivo por lo que discutiera con Miguel. Pero no tenía caso, ya nada lo tenía.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Por única vez en su existencia, dirigió su mirada al techo, y de manera silenciosa, profiero una súplica. Si su destino era que la vida terminara en ese momento, pedía, exigía que algo lo detuviera.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Escéptico comprobó que no había un ser que le concediera deseos. Camino con tranquilidad a la repisa, buscando un paquete de disolventes químicos, que había guardado para la resolución final. Pero tanteando un sobre fue a dar contra el suelo. Estaba amarillento, y aun sellado.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lo abrió, y saco una pequeña nota, reconociendo la letra comenzó a leer:p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Teddy no tendrá una sonrisa, pero Rafael, tu deberás sonreír siempre por él. Sé que has intentado devolverme la alegría, nadie puede hacer feliz a otro. Aprende a sonreír para ti y los demás te devolverán ese obsequio. Con amor Anna"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Las lágrimas apenas si le permitían entender lo que su madre escribiera para él 10 años atrás. No era un consejo, era una misión que ella le había encomendado. Sonrió de manera irónica, ¿Cómo pedirle algo así? ¿Acaso esa era la señal que con tanto fervor suplicara?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"la puerta fue abierta. Samuel entro seguido por Miguelp  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"La voz infantil, le pidió disculpas, al mismo tiempo que extendía el oso frente a el. Rafael miro a su hermano, y sin notarlo dio algunos pasos vacilantes hacia a el abrazándolo.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Los minutos pasaron, y Samuel se había ido ajeno a lo que sucedía y sobretodo sin explicarse porque su tío sollozaba en brazos de su padre. Pero no era necesario entenderlo, porque no se había propuesto, salvarle la vida a un suicida esa tarde.p 


End file.
